Don't Let Go
by Silver Storm Dragon
Summary: A fic beginning on the plane, delving into Daphne's past...and that of the rest of the Scooby Gang. CHAPTER 5 UP-final chapter!
1. What's it gonna be?

don't let go  
  
*whats it gonna be?   
  
cuz I cant pretend   
  
dont you wanna be more than friends?   
  
hold me tight and dont let go   
  
dont let go   
  
you have the right to lose control   
  
dont let go* (Don't Let Go-En Vogue)  
  
Chapter 1: What's It Gonna Be?  
  
Daphne sat down in the aeroplane, just next to the window. She watched Spooky Island slowly disappear below, and sighed slightly. OK, so it hadn't started off so great, but she had enjoyed it. One of the most amusing things had been Mary-Jane and Shaggy's nervous flirting-that and Velma's apparent sweetheart. She sighed-it always made her feel all fuzzy inside when she could see romance brewing.  
  
"Urm, Daph?"  
  
She looked up. Fred was stood there, smiling.  
  
"Freddie." She said coolly. Ever since he'd kissed her, she hadn't been sure how to act around him.  
  
"Urm, can I sit here? I don't wanna interrupt Shaggy an Mary-Jane...or Velma an...that guy."  
  
"I think his name is Ethan."  
  
"Urm, right."  
  
Daphne looked at Fred. "If you want to sit down, I'm not gonna stop you." She said gently.  
  
Fred sat down, grinning. "You OK? You seem...bity."  
  
"I'm just sick of being...a damsel."  
  
"I don't think you're a damsel." Fred said quietly.  
  
"Yes you do...You've always acted like I was a damsel."  
  
"Yeah, but you kind of were. Now you're not. Now you can kick butt."  
  
She grinned. "Thanks..."  
  
"No worries."  
  
"Urm, Fred?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why did you kiss me?"  
  
He shrugged. "It felt right...you didn't mind that so much, did you?"  
  
"It was OK." She commented dismissively.  
  
Fred inwardly smiled, knowing this was Daphne code for 'I enjoyed it, but if you think I'm telling you that, you've got another think coming' "Oh, so you wouldn't mind if I did it again then?"  
  
"I suppose not."  
  
Fred grinned and kissed her on the cheek. "You know, people always thought we were together..."  
  
She looked at him. "They did? Why?"  
  
"Well...I guess I was always the knight in shining armour to your damsel, I always paired us off together, it was always me you'd clutch to when you got scared...and besides, you know how the media likes everyone paired off."   
  
Daphne nodded thoughtfully. "Why did you always pair off with me?"  
  
Fred shrugged. "I guess I wanted to protect you..."  
  
"That's sweet. Except I don't need protecting."   
  
"I know."  
  
"Good."  
  
"If we were a couple...we could be good." Fred said softly.  
  
"Fred...don't talk like that...you'll confuse me." She whispered.  
  
"Confuse you?"  
  
"If you keep telling me things like that, you'll cloud my judgement." She paused. "But we would be."  
  
"What, a good couple?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Fred smiled at her. "I'm glad you think so."  
  
Daphne fished out a magazine, and her CD player. "Hmm....Fred, you got a pair of earphones?"  
  
"Yeah, why-you wanna borrow them?"  
  
"Nah, I jus wondered if you wanted to listen as well..."  
  
"Oh, OK-what is it?"  
  
"Oh, some CD I picked up...no idea who it is."  
  
"Then why-"  
  
"I read some of the lyrics, I liked 'em."   
  
Fred plugged in the earphones, just next to Daphne's. "Cool."  
  
Daphne smiled, and pressed play. A song began;  
  
"They painted up your secrets  
  
With the lies they told to you  
  
And the least they ever gave you  
  
Was the most you ever knew  
  
And I wonder where these dreams go  
  
When the world gets in your way  
  
What's the point in all this screaming  
  
No one's listening anyway  
  
Your voice is small and fading  
  
And you hide in here unknown  
  
And your mother loves your father  
  
'Cause she's got nowhere to go  
  
And she wonders where these dreams go  
  
'Cause the world got in her way  
  
What's the point ever trying  
  
Nothing's changing anyway  
  
They press their lips against you  
  
And you love the lies that they say  
  
And I tried so hard to reach you  
  
But you're falling anyway  
  
And you know I see right through you  
  
'Cause the world gets in your way  
  
What's the point in all this screaming  
  
You're not listening anyway"  
  
Fred glanced at Daphne. "That wasn't the kind of style I expected from you, Daph..."  
  
"What did you expect? NSync? Backstreet Boys?"  
  
"Well...yes."  
  
"Then you won't be expecting this one."  
  
The next song came on;  
  
"I am so high. I can hear heaven.   
  
I am so high. I can hear heaven.  
  
No heaven, no heaven dont hear me.  
  
And they say that a hero can save us.  
  
Im not gonna stand here and wait.   
  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.   
  
Watch as they all fly away.  
  
Someone told me love will all save us.   
  
But how can that be, look what love gave us.  
  
A world full of killing, and blood-spilling  
  
That world never came.  
  
And they say that a hero can save us.   
  
Im not gonna stand here and wait.   
  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.   
  
Watch as they all fly away.  
  
Now that the world isnt ending, its love that Im sending to you.   
  
It isnt the love of a hero, and thats why I fear it wont do.   
  
And they say that a hero can save us.  
  
Im not gonna stand here and wait.   
  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.   
  
Watch as they all fly away.  
  
And they're watching us   
  
(Watching Us)  
  
As they all fly away"  
  
Fred turned to Daphne to comment, but saw that she was sleeping. Smiling, her kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Sleep well, Daph."  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters here.  
  
Well...this is a new thing for me...Scooby Doo....wigii. Anyways, hope you like this one. It's only the first chapter, for obvious reasons. I know this is mostly the songs, but this does get better. Promise. 


	2. Cause I can't pretend

don't let go  
  
Chapter 2: Cause I can't pretend  
  
Daphne was dreaming of her past.  
  
When she'd been younger, she hadn't been the beautiful, popular girl she was now. She had been a geek.  
  
"Da-fee!"  
  
"Da-fee!"  
  
Her best friend had been Velma, and they had always got on well. She and Velma had tended to hang around with 'Shaggy', the guy who smelt of dog biscuits and tried to smuggle his new puppy into class. In these times, Daphne's red hair had frequently covered her face, and her fashon sense was lacking. Of course, the worst of it was done to her by Fred Jones and his "cool" pals-this was partly the worst because both Velma and Daphne carried torches for Fred, though both well-hidden. Fred had always acted nastily, but somehow his heart had never really been in it.  
  
Eventually, in 5th grade, Daphne's family moved away from Coolsville, not to return until much, much later. Velma and Shaggy-with whom she had become very close-were sad to see her go.  
  
"Daph, when ya coming back?" Velma had asked earnestly.  
  
"I don't know." Daphne had confessed sadly.  
  
"Like, Scoobs'll miss you." Shaggy had said quietly. It had become slightly obvious that Shaggy had a slight crush on Velma, which Daphne had found endearing, and it was generally her who listened to his problems about not thinking he was smart enough for her.  
  
"I'll miss him, too." She paused. "And you."  
  
Shaggy grinned. "Yeah."  
  
"So, Daffy's movin'?"  
  
Daphne turned around-Fred, the guy of her dreams, was stood at her gate, looking directly at her with the look he always gave the girl he liked. OK, Daphne thought, stay cool...  
  
"I'm moving away. I don't have to deal with scum like you any more." She snapped.  
  
"Pity."  
  
"P..pity? Why?"  
  
Fred leant towards her, close enough to kiss. "No one to tease." He moved back, laughing.  
  
Daphne smoldered-and suddenly realised that chances were she'd never see him again. "You know, I'll miss you..."  
  
Fred smirked-he'd always known the redhead had liked him. All the girls did. "Will you now?"  
  
"Uhuh. Come closer."  
  
Fred did. "Whatcha gonna do, Daffy?"  
  
"This." She smiled sweetly, and slapped him across the cheeks. "THAT's for calling me Daffy!" She slapped him again. "And that's for Velma!" Finally, she slapped him, harder. "And that ones for Shaggy, and Scooby Doo!"  
  
Fred looked at her, a hand to his stinging cheek. "Who's Scooby Doo?"   
  
"You don't need to know. Now, get off my property!"  
  
"Urm, technically, Daph, that isn't your property."  
  
"Well, he can still get off it!"  
  
"Don't have to tell me twice." Fred muttered, leaving.  
  
"I got him! I got the popular guy!"  
  
"You do know that if you ever come back, he'll be worse than ever..."  
  
"He won't be. I'll find a way to make sure he doesn't."  
  
"Daphne, he only leaves the pretty girls alone..."  
  
Dpahne stamped her foot. "Vel, we are pretty! We're REALLY pretty! An...an we'll make him think so!" She nodded briskly before giving her friend a hug goodbye. "I'll miss you, and I'll write you-every day!"  
  
"Me too!" Velma said, returning the hug.  
  
"Yeah, like, me too!" Shaggy put his arms round both girls.  
  
"Re roo!" The small great dane found his way to the center of the hug, leaping up to Daphne's shoulder.  
  
Daphne smiled. "Scoobs, you can't write."  
  
"Ri can learn..."  
  
Daphne hadn't moved back to Coolsville until she was 14, and in 10th grade. By this time she had grown up, and looked amazing. Her hair was now sleek and managable, kept back with a purple hairband. She chose to wear purple, having fallen in love with it over the summer. She'd also met up with Velma, so she'd recognise her. Velma had been shocked at how much her best friend had changed, but somehow she'd not changed a bit-she was still the same Daphne, she just looked different.  
  
She swept into class on the first day of the semester, directed to a seat in front of Velma. She gladly turned, and talked to the girl about her summer, and the fun they'd had.  
  
Fred had seen Daphne too, but he didn't know who she was-that would change. Luckily for him (or so he thought) he was told to sit next to her. He immediately tapped her on the shoulder, which she ignored.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
No reply.  
  
"Hey, new girl! Friendly advice-avoid that losergeek!"  
  
She turned around, and Fred was amazed-she was beautiful!   
  
"Don't call my best friend a losergeek. And besides, who are you to say who a losergeek is and who isn't?"  
  
Velma beamed with pride at Daphne.  
  
"I'm Fred Jones...I'm the most popular guy at school."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Urm, you're lookin' at why."  
  
She frowned. "No, I'm not."  
  
"Hello? I'm hot!"  
  
"If that's your delusion of choice, Freddie."  
  
He frowned slightly. "Do I know you?"  
  
"Daphne Blake."  
  
"I kinda know it..."  
  
"Daffy may be more familiar."  
  
"You're that Daffy girl?!"  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"But...you're beautiful."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I...." He gazed at her. She wasn't like any other girl he'd ever seen before...she was turning him down! She had attitude. "You busy Friday?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Saturday?"  
  
"I'm always busy if its for a date with you, Fred."  
  
He continued to gaze at her all lesson.  
  
"Hey, Fred! Who's the redhead?" Fred's best friend, Devon, asked the minute it was time for break.  
  
"You know that Daffy girl?" Fred replied.  
  
"No way!" Sadie, one of the girls of the group hissed.  
  
"Yeah-it's her." Fred confirmed.  
  
"Talk about ugly duckling!" Devon whistled in an impressed way.  
  
"I love her dress..." Ann-Marie said wistfully.  
  
"So do I!" Fred grinned.  
  
"That's cause it shows off her legs." Sadie snapped.  
  
"There is that." Devon commented thoughtfully.  
  
"Men!" Ann-Marie muttered.  
  
"I despair!" Sadie shook her head. "Hey, she's with that Velma girl. She could be more, couldn't she?"  
  
"One of us?" Ann-Marie asked.  
  
"Yeah." Sadie nodded.  
  
"I'm all for it." Devon said  
  
"I think so." Ann-Marie agreed.  
  
"Freddie?"  
  
His eyes were fixtated on her. The way she laughed with her friends, the way she grinned, the way she acted...the way she insulted! "Yeah...no question."  
  
They all went over to where she was sat on a bench, surrounded by Velma and her friends.  
  
"You should've seen his face! He was all like-You're beautiful! And I was like-I know... His eyes-God, he looked at me like Shaggy looks at tofu-no offence Shag."  
  
"Like, none taken!"  
  
"So he was asking me OUT! I mean, Fred Jones?!"  
  
One of the "losergeeks" laughed. "I'm surprised he could string the words together..."  
  
Daphne giggled, and saw the "popular" group arrive. "Well, looky here..we forgot the red carpet."  
  
Fred gazed at her. "Daphne, we think you'd like to..to...to come to the movies with us Friday."  
  
Daphne raised her eyebrows. "And why would I do that?"  
  
Sadie smiled. "Cause we like you. And secretly-you know you wanna be one of us."  
  
Daphne was taken aback. "You like me?"  
  
"Yeah, we do." Ann-Marie said softly, sitting next to her.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause you're a challenge. You're bitchy-but not too bitchy." Sadie's smile widened.  
  
"But I don't wanna be like you. I don't wanna tease, or discriminate..."  
  
"We wouldn't expect you to."  
  
"Please, come to the movies..." Devon appeared, smiling.  
  
The girls amid the group bar Sadie and Ann-Marie felt their hearts beat louder, and gently sighed. Daphne nodded soundlessly.   
  
"Come an eat your lunch with us...Daph." Fred said quietly.  
  
"O...OK."  
  
The boys gasped (the girls were still under Devon's spell) as Daphne rose from the table and was lead away. Daphne turned. "I still wanna be friends with you guys..."  
  
"Welcome to our world." Sadie said softly.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them. I also don't own the songs in the last chapter (which were Acoustic 3 by Goo Goo Dolls and Hero by Chad Kroeger feat Josey Scott respectively), so I apologise for not saying.  
  
Thanks for your reviews. They help ^_^  
  
Just so you know, for now the chapter titles are lines from the chorus of Don't Let Go by En Vogue (hence the title) and that will be at least up until chapter 5. After that...well, I'll cross that bridge when I come to it ^.^ Any ideas, I'll be brought great happyfullness!  
  
*wigiis* 


	3. Don't you wanna be more than friends?

don't let go  
  
Chapter 3: Don't you wanna be more than friends?  
  
"And I was like Oh My God! Cause this Velma-she's sweet and all, but...inviting me to her birthday! NO!" Sadie giggled.  
  
Daphne looked at her. "Dinkley isn't so bad. She's really nice, once you get past her nerdiness. She's only nasty to you guys cause you've been nasty to her. Like you were to me."  
  
The group were silent.   
  
Daphne smiled slightly. Her words had taken effect. "It hurts, you know."  
  
"We know that now." Fred said softly. He was sat next to Daphne, his arm close to being draped around her shoulders.  
  
"Yes, but it would've been better if you'd known it then."  
  
"Well, we'll never do that kind of thing again." Devon vowed, and Daphne believed him.  
  
"Oh, shoot! I'm meeting Vel at the library in 10 minutes-gotta go!" Daphne scrambled off the bench and wandered in the direction of the library.   
  
Devon watched her walk away. "She is one fine lookin' woman."  
  
"Got that right." Fred said softly.  
  
Sadie and Ann-Marie looked thoughtful. "And she's really nice."  
  
"Good moral courage an all that."  
  
Fred sighed. "She's the only girl to turn me down..."  
  
Devon smirked. "Funny, she didn't turn me down."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've got a date with her on Friday."  
  
"What ya doin?"  
  
"That's for me to know and for you to work out. Excuse me." Devon went over to talk to someone.  
  
Fred groaned. Only one thing happened on Devon's dates-the girl fell head over heels for him and was never seen normally again. "She's doomed."  
  
"Well, Daphne's strong. She might come out differently."  
  
"I hope so."   
  
Ann-Marie smiled softly. "You're in love with her, aren't you Freddy?"  
  
"What? I like her, but in love with her..."  
  
"I think you are, Fred. I never thought you were the type, you know. But I would've matched you and Daph up."  
  
"But she doesn't like me like that."  
  
"She might do, but she's being attracted to Devon right now."  
  
"She's been attracted to him for two years, since she was 14." Fred sighed. He was 17 this year, and Daphne had been 16 about a month ago.  
  
"And how long have you been attracted to her?"  
  
"You're gonna judge me."  
  
"We're gonna do that anyway. Spill."  
  
"On the last day before she left, in fourth grade, she turned me down and slapped me 3 times. That got me attracted."  
  
"You mazzo!"  
  
"No, not cause she slapped me, but cause she turned me down. I was intrigued, I wanted to know why. She's a challenge."  
  
Daphne studied with Velma almost every day. That way they kept up in school, and kept up their friendships. Daphne had always made a point of being around the "losergeeks" occasionally, so she didn't get too "popular girly" as she put it. However, today the study had ended early.  
  
"Oh, Vel-you'll never guess who I'm on a date with on Friday?"  
  
"Fred?"  
  
"No, not him." Daphne pushed away the idea that it might be nice to date Fred.  
  
"Devon?"  
  
"Yeah! Devon is taking me out somewhere! I can't wait!"  
  
"Well, today is Thursday, you don't have long to wait."  
  
"Say, Vel-you wanna come shopping after school? I want a new outfit, and I've seen a dress that is totally you."  
  
Velma smiled. "That could be fun...Yeah, OK!"  
  
"Just you and me. We'll get something to eat, too."  
  
"That Friday, I'll be at the movies....With Shaggy."  
  
Daphne smiled. She wasn't quite sure if Shaggy was over Velma or not. "I'm sure you'll have fun. What you seeing?"  
  
"Oh, that Mysterious Five film." (A/N: ANd I think we all know why I picked mysterious 5 ;D )  
  
"I've heard about that."  
  
"Yeah, should be fun. Apparently it's a really good mystry, too."  
  
"You'll crack it soon enough, Vel."  
  
Velma grinned. She and Daphne had been hooked on mystery novels since they could read. Recently Daphne had got Fred to read them, and he was addicted, too. Shaggy was kind of into them, in a way-as long as they weren't too scary, he was fine. If they were, the book went into the freezer. (A/N: Just like Joey ^_^) Velma had something of a reputation that she would crack the case within the first 20 pages. "I should hope so."  
  
Daphne and Velma shopped, and finally they came away with simple enough purchases-Daphne bought a short purple dress with a pink design down the side, Velma bought the dress Daphne had seen which was longish and a deep orange with some cream coloured embroidery around the hems.   
  
The afternoon was finished with a meal at the local pizzeria.  
  
"That dress really suits you, Vel. Everyone will be shocked."  
  
"It's a nice length...I guess."  
  
"Oh, you know you love it."  
  
"It'll be the dressiest thing I own. At least it's orange."  
  
Daphne giggled. "You are to orange as I am to purple."  
  
"That is SO a MENSA question!" (A/N: Does the US have MENSA?!)  
  
Fred descended on them, having seen them eating. "Hey, ladies."  
  
"Oh, hey Freddie." Daphne smiled. "Pizza?"  
  
"Sure. Hi, urm, Thelma is it?"  
  
"Velma. You should know, you've teased me about it often enough." Velma gave him a death glare.  
  
"Look, I'm, uh, sorry about all that, you know with the whole...teasing you mercilessly thing."  
  
"So you should be." Velma and Daphne said darkly, then giggled.  
  
Fred smiled. "You two should be twins."  
  
"We practically are." Velma glanced at her watch. "Daph, I've gotta go. See you later."  
  
"See you, Vel. I'll ring you."  
  
"Yeah. Bye!"  
  
"Bye!" Velma walked out of the door, and Fred sat in her seat. "She doesn't like you."  
  
"No, she doesn't."  
  
"And do you know why?"  
  
"I teased her?"  
  
"And?"  
  
"There's an and?"  
  
"Oh, there's an and alright. She..and I...were crazy about you in 5th grade. And you were awful to us! And of course the whole incident at the gate. You were really nasty, and it looked like you liked me-and not her."  
  
Fred looked at her. "I did like you." He said quietly.  
  
Daphne almost spat out her pizza. "WHAT?"  
  
"I liked you."  
  
"Then why the hell did you call me Daffy and go along with all that?!"  
  
"Cause if I did, I wouldn't be popular."  
  
Daphne glared at him. "I didn't think you were that shallow."  
  
"Now I'm not. Then I was. I'm sorry."  
  
"You don't know about...what I told you about Vel."  
  
"I don't know what?"  
  
She smiled. "Good."  
  
"I'm sorry I was shallow and all that."  
  
"It's OK. I know you aren't now."  
  
"I always knew you liked me. Or at least I always hoped."  
  
"No one likes a smart arse, Fred."  
  
"Daphne, this Saturday, I'm going to see that Mysterious Five movie...do you wanna come with me?" He smiled hopefully.  
  
Daphne smiled gratefully. "I'd love to. I just hope that, you know, Devon doesn't take me to the movie tomorrow."  
  
Fred grinned slightly. "Then you can tell me the ending!"  
  
Daphne nodded. "Deal."  
  
They got up and left, having finished the meal. "Walk you home?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Finally, they reached Daphne's door. "Thanks, Fred."  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, Daph."  
  
"Bye, Fred." Daphne paused before Fred left. "Wait." She leant towards him and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Fred grinned broadly as Daphne waved goodbye, closing her door. After she'd left, he practically skipped down the street to his house.  
  
"So, where we going?" Daphne sat in the car, relaxing into the seat.  
  
"I know this club...It's 18s only." Devon smiled, driving.  
  
"But I'm 16. And you're only 17."  
  
"1 year, 2 years-who cares!"  
  
"What if we get asked for ID?"  
  
"We won't."  
  
Finally, they reached the club. As they queued, finally it came to Daphne and Devon. The bouncer smiled.  
  
"Hey, girlie-purple suits you."  
  
"And don't I know it." She swept in.   
  
"Urm, can I see some ID, sir?"  
  
Devon floundered. "Oh, ID, yeah-"  
  
"It's OK-he's with me." Daphne smiled prettily.  
  
"Hmm. Alright."  
  
They got into the club.  
  
  
  
"Daphne, that was amazing!"  
  
"Hey, I've always looked older than I am." She smiled brightly.  
  
He eyed her up and down. "Yeah, you do."  
  
She flushed. "Oh, well, urm, oh, yes, well...."  
  
After a while, Devon sidled up to her. "Daph, you wanna...come back to mine?"  
  
"What for?"  
  
He kissed her passionately.  
  
"Oh."  
  
They left the club, and went quickly to the car. Devon glanced at her. "Actually, it might be easier if we didn't have to wait..."   
  
They drove a little while before Devon stopped the car to kiss her.  
  
When it came down to it, Daphne found the kiss to be not that nice. It was more slimy and grabby than romantic-but this was Devon...the school hunk.  
  
"Let's use the backseat...bigger....more room." He muttered huskily.  
  
A last minute scramble took place as they got through to the back seat. The kisses continued, heavier, deeper, until his hand wandered to her skirt.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Fine, fine..."  
  
He continued to kiss her as she tried to deal with where his hand had been, before his hand went to the other end of her dress.  
  
"I said no!"  
  
He paused. "Don't you wanna be more than just friends?"  
  
She bit her lip. "Well...."  
  
He kissed her again, and for a while it was OK, until his hand wandered again. That was the last straw. She slapped him, and ran out of the car. "You're a jerk! A perverted jerk!"  
  
"Daphne, you're just a little slut. Why else would I go on a date with you? I only asked you cause I thought I'd score...you're not attractive, you're just a spoilt little princess! You think you're some wonderful saint cause you're friends with losergeeks. You're one of them. I hate you! Bitch!"  
  
Daphne ran, crying. The perfect Devon? How could he?!  
  
Thanks for the reviews! Don't you just HATE Devon? Luckily, I own him, so I get to decide what happens to him...heh heh heh. Anyway! I only own him and the other "popular" girlies.   
  
Incidentally-I've never really watched A Pup Named Scooby Doo. So I probably go against the entire series, but hey....c'est la vie! But seriously-if I make a MAJOR faux pas, PLEASE let me know, and I shall rectify it. If it screws up the plot, then this will magically become AU ~_^ 


	4. Hold me tight and don't let go don't let...

don't let go  
  
Chapter 4: Hold me tight and don't let go (don't let go)  
  
Daphne vaguely knew that she needed to talk to someone, except her parents were away, Velma and Shaggy were at the movies, Sadie and Ann-Marie were at a sleepover with some of their friends from out of town....and suddenly it clicked.  
  
"Fred."  
  
She ran in the direction of his house, finally finding it. She knocked on the door.   
  
Fred's mother answered the door. "Oh, Daphne-are you alright?"  
  
"No...no I'm not....I need to talk to Fred..." She whispered as Fred's mother put her arms around the young girl.  
  
"What's the problem, sweetie?"  
  
"I can't tell you...no offence, but I don't know you..." She cried onto her shoulder.  
  
Fred appeared. "Who was it at the door-Daph! What's wrong? Who did this?"  
  
Daphne flew into Fred's arms. Fred...she could trust him...he would keep her safe. She looked up at him. "I need to tell you what happened tonight...Is there somewhere we can talk alone?"  
  
"There's my room..."  
  
"I honestly don't think a boy's room will help." Fred's mother said quickly. "Use the lounge."  
  
"Urm, OK." Fred guided Daphne through to the lounge. "Sit down, and tell me everything."  
  
She clung onto him. "Don't let go, Fred. Protect me."  
  
They sat on the sofa, and Daphne leant her head on Fred's shoulder, sniffing and crying. "It's OK, Daph...it's OK."  
  
Daphne finally looked up. "First we went to this club, and it was fine, it was fun, I enjoyed it. It was over 18s. They offered me alchahol, but I swear, I didn't touch a drop."  
  
"Good...that's good. What next, Daph?"  
  
"He said...we should...go back to his...I asked him why...and he kissed me....Freddie, I swear, I thought he meant he was only going to kiss. So we went in the car, and we drove someone, and he kissed me...passionately....we moved to...to...the back seat....and we kissed some more....and his...his hand...."  
  
"What did he do, Daph?" Fred's voice was as cold as ice.  
  
"His hand...went up...my skirt...I told him no, and he stopped....but then...his hand...went for my....chest....I stopped him....but he asked if I wanted to be more than friends...I wasn't sure....and he kissed me again....and he went to my skirt again...so I left the car..and...he called me....a slut...and a bitch....and, oh, Freddie, he was horrible!"  
  
Fred held her tightly as she cried, silently vowing to kill that bastard Devon. He stroked her hair as she cried herself to sleep in his arms.  
  
His mother came in. "I heard it all. I know I'm not meant to, but I suspected you wouldn't mind."   
  
"I don't. Mom, how could anyone do that? To Daph? He was...I can't believe it! I liked the guy! Of course, now I hate him. Bloody hell, I hate him."  
  
Fred's mother said nothing. "We'll have to tell her parents." She said finally.  
  
"I think she should tell them." Fred looked up. "Urm, what do I do? She's kinda....sleeping on me."  
  
"Don't move. Let her sleep. You'll fall asleep soon, too. And I will be taking a picture because you'll look adorable, despite the circumstances. Hang on, let me get a blanket."  
  
Daphne moved slightly, snuggling deeper into Fred's chest. He tightened his grip on her. His mother smiled and returned with blankets. Placing the blankets around them, she went for a camera, then re-entered silently. She waited until Fred kissed Daphne on the head (unaware of his mother's prescence) and took a picture at the moment.  
  
Hearing the click, Fred saw his mother. "I want a copy of that, and one for Daphne."   
  
"You'll get one, Fred."  
  
Fred's eyelids were getting heavier. His mother turned off the light as she left, and slowly, he slept.  
  
  
  
Daphne work up in Fred's arms, her eyes weary and aching from the tears she'd cried. She couldn't help but question why she was there, not questioning at first (she didn't mind)-but when realisation hit, a fresh wave of tears and fears.  
  
Fred woke up to her tears. "Hey, Daph, Daph!" He hugged her tightly.  
  
Daphne snuggled into Fred. Somehow, she felt safe in his arms-it was only Fred who made her feel safe. She cried steadily into him, holding on tightly.  
  
"Daph, I promise you, I will beat up Devon the second I see him."  
  
Daphne sniffed, smiling slightly. It was obvious she wasn't sure what to do about everything that had happened. Hugging him tightly, she kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you Freddy."  
  
"Don't worry Daph." Fred said gently. He knew Daphne would be OK-she could handle anything.  
  
"I need to see Velma. She's good in this kind of situation. Crisis I mean." Daphne sniffed. "Except I want to change..and I don't wanna go on my own."  
  
"Of course, of course." Fred said softly. "I've got a sister...she'll have something. Failing that, Mom. And I'll go with you to see Velma."  
  
Daphne smiled and got up. She stood, pulling her hands through her hair. Fred hadn't noticed it last night (he'd had other things on his mind such as hurting anyone who made Daphne feel like that) but she looked beautiful. "Where's your sister?"  
  
Fred's sister wafted into the room and immediately put her arms around Daphne. "I heard what the bastard did, Mom told me, and of course you can borrow my clothes."  
  
Daphne blinked. "Did you overhear that?"  
  
"My method of gaining information is irrelevant. Now you come with me, we'll find you some clothes. Hmm, I was your size a couple of years ago, you can take all those clothes I had! I've been looking for a worthy cause. You seem nice."  
  
Daphne grinned. Fred's sister reminded her of Fred, even to look at-she had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. "What's your name?"  
  
"Fiona. Now come with me!"  
  
Fred watched as Fiona and Daphne disappeared upstairs. He sighed inwardly. Love was difficult.  
  
Daphne appeared downstairs again wearing a baggy pair of jeans and a large purple jumper with "BOYS LIE" written across it. After accepting some breakfast, Daphne and Fred went out to Velma's house.  
  
Daphne knocked on the door. "Vel? You there?"  
  
Velma immediately appeared at the door. "Hey, Daph-early, aren't you-what's the boy wonder doing here?"  
  
Daphne cast her eyes down. "Leave it out Vel, he's been there for me..."  
  
Velma raised her eyebrows. "What, was Devon a jerk?"  
  
"A major one. I need to tell you inside. Fred, you can go, if you like."  
  
"If it's alright, I'd like to stay." Fred looked at Daphne. "I'm not up for you not having male protection. No offence, Velma, but after what happens, if I see Devon I can pummel him more effectively."  
  
Daphne looked hopefully at Velma, who reluctantly nodded and allowed the two of them into her home.  
  
"You're KIDDING!"  
  
"He also said I was a spoilt little princess...and that I was unattractive." Daphne hugged her knees, with Fred's arm around her shoulder and Velma pacing in fury.  
  
Fred smiled at her. "I think you're attractive, and so does the rest of the school."  
  
She looked at him, almost shocked. "Thank you. I always thought you said that..."  
  
"Always meant it."  
  
Velma looked at them. Even if they didn't know it, they were wrapped up in each other and it would take a lot to unwrap them, even if they wanted to. It was clear-they were in one place, and she was in a very different one. Velma had always had a theory that when you were with your One True Love it was blatently obvious to the rest of the world that you were (though not nessecerily to you)-and it looked like she'd been proved right. Again.  
  
It just wasn't fair.  
  
Don't own any of the ones you know from the series. This is almost over, but there WILL be a sequel-it's in the works right now ^_~ And it should be good, babY! WOO!   
  
*cough* Anyways. This'll be it for a while. I get me new Harry POtter book 2moz and I'm going up Snowdon (yeah, the bigass mountain in Wales) for Fair Trade next weekend-wish me luck!!!  
  
Thanks for the reviews. They help. ^_^  
  
~Sylvi 


	5. You have the right to lose control

Don't Let Go  
  
Chapter 5: You Have The Right To Lose Control  
  
It was only on Monday that Fred finally saw Devon again. Daphne was out of school, spending time with her parents and trying to cope with what happened. Velma and Shaggy (who Daphne had also told) were walking to class with their friends, trying desperately to avoid the topic of where Daphne was and what had happened. Fred looked up and met Devon's eyes. "You."  
  
Devon smiled. "Oh, hey Fred. How are you?"  
  
Fred picked Devon up by his shirt. "How could you do that to Daphne?!"  
  
Devon scowled. "I didn't do anything."  
  
"Are you kidding me? The poor girl is completely screwed up by what you did!"  
  
"She was asking for it." Devon pushed away Fred's hand, but Fred wasn't moving.  
  
"She did no such thing." Fred snapped.  
  
"Oh yeah? So why did she say it was OK for us to go back to mine?"  
  
"She thought you meant kissing!"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"She told me."  
  
"Oh, did she? Cosy."  
  
"Because she didn't know who else to turn to. The guy she thought she was dating, the one she thought she could trust was the one who was trying it on!"  
  
"You've seen what she wears!"  
  
"How dare you!" Fred threw a punch wildly into Devon's stomach-missing completely.  
  
"You know you can't fight, Fred, why you even bothering?"  
  
"Because it's about time someone stood up to you."  
  
"I think you're just trying to get in good with Daphne. But we all know it's me she likes."  
  
"Shut up!" Fred hurled another punch, actually making contact with Devon and hitting his nose.  
  
"You bastard!" Devon went for Fred, throwing a punch to his face. The two boys stumbled to the floor, Fred wildly hurling punches in an effort to hurt, to maim, to bruise, to draw blood. For the first time in is life he was fighting by choice, because it was something he had to do. He lost control completely, getting his revenge on Devon-the one who had made his Daphne feel that way. The only problem was that she wan't his Daphne.  
  
The fight was soon surrounded. The "losergeeks" cheered Fred, most of the rest cheered Devon-not knowing what had happened with Daphne.  
  
The fight continued. Fred angled his fist to Devon's face, his knee bashed into Devon wherever it could fit, whilst he tried to block out the pain that was ripping into his eye and the nails ripping at his clothes. Fred angled his kicks towards Devon's upper body before vaguely registering that if he hit the lower body he could do the world a favour, so he did that. Devon was just pummeling anything he could lay his hands on.   
  
"Go on, Fred-hurt him!"  
  
"Devon, he's been askin' for it!"  
  
"Kill him! KILL!"  
  
"What he did to Daph...ooooh, HIT HIM FREDDIE!"  
  
The chants to hurt went on and on, until finally a teacher intervened.  
  
"JONES! MOORE!" The teacher strode towards them, pulling them apart. "What on EARTH are you two fighting about?"  
  
"Moore tried it on with Daphne Blake. She's really shaken up. He doesn't know the meaning of no." Fred snarled.  
  
"She was asking for it." Devon replised in an equally vicious tone.  
  
"Hence her running out of the car."  
  
"She just couldn't handle that I actually wanted to go all the way. She dresses like a slapper, what does she expect?"  
  
"She doesn't!"  
  
"You've seen her skirts! You're just jealous cause she went on a date with me."  
  
Fred tried to hit him again, but was restrained.  
  
Fred was sent home that day. His parents were disappointed with him-disappointed that he had resorted to violence, though Fred did get the feeling that they secretly agreed with what he had done. Fred had immediately gone to Daphne's-after he'd begged.  
  
"Fred?" Daphne sniffed.  
  
"Hiya, Daph." Fred smiled.  
  
"What you doing here?"  
  
Fred looked at his feet. "They don't like it when you attack the git who hurts one of your best friends."  
  
Daphne gave him a hard look. "Fred, did you have a fight with Devon?"  
  
"Yes, I did. And I gave him something to think about."  
  
"Did you get attacked by him?"  
  
"I...um..kind of...attacked him...."  
  
"Fred!"  
  
"He deserved it. I don't regret it."  
  
"How much trouble are you in?"  
  
"I can handle it."  
  
"Are you suspended?"  
  
"Yeah. But it was worth it."  
  
Daphne looked at him sternly for a moment before opening her arms to him and hiding in his strong ones. Whatever it was, they'd get through it. Together. It didn't matter what life threw at her-they were together, and that was all she needed.  
  
She was happy.  
  
In the future, Mystery Inc would be formed, but none of them needed to worry about that right now. There'd always be that elusive "will-they-won't-they" factor surrounding the 4-surely they couldn't all be *just* friends...But in the end it didn't matter. They were friends first and foremost. And they'd stay that way.  
  
Daphne Blake woke up.  
  
in the sequel-leaving on a jet plane:  
  
"You can't leave, Daph! We only just reunited!"  
  
"If you love me, then you'll let me go."  
  
"Tell me about these....dreams...you have concerning Miss Blake and yourself."  
  
"It's like...I've been given a drug and I always thought I'd never come down...and now I have."  
  
d/c: don't own, don't sue.  
  
That was fun! I'm working on the sequel, Leaving On A Jet Plane (which will be Fred-orientated), but it's slow going. It takes a while to climb a mountain yano!  
  
Incidentally, thanks for reading this, and I hope you've enjoyed it. Your reviews have helped me immensely-y'all stars!  
  
now i'm gonna go on about snowdon!  
  
Oh, it was a hard climb, but the view-WOW! Best thing ever! And my friends really helped. In case you're wondering, we climbed for Trade Justice. WOOT! TRADE JUSTICE! BUY FAIR TRADE! *anyway!*  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
~sylvi 


End file.
